Suite Life Gets Outdaughtered
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Fresh out of college, Zaya and Cailey are ready to start their lives with their daughters, Kaylee and Kylie. The two couples get married in a double ceremony. Three years later, the unthinkable happens, they find out they are having 5 babies at one time! What will happen? Their lives are in for a huge knock out change, that's for sure. Co-written with ZayaForever19951


Suite Life Gets Outdaughered:

AN: I had this idea in my head for like a day and a half I asked ZayaForever19951 if she wanted to help me out and now we have another great story for you!

I got this idea from my favorite TLC series- Outdaughered. Seriously guys, watch the show! It's pretty awesome!

Summary: Fresh out of college, Zaya and Cailey are ready to start their lives with their daughters, Kaylee and Kylie. The two couples get married in a double ceremony. Three and half years later, the unthinkable happens, the two couples find out they are expecting five babies at one time! What will happen? Their lives are in for a huge knock out change, that's for sure. Co-written with ZayaForever 19951.

Chapter 1: "Our Love Is Forever"

Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey just had gotten married in a double ceremony. They got married in Florida. It was beautiful. Their 4 year old daughters, Kylie, Zack and Maya's daughter, and Kaylee, Cody and Bailey's daughter served as their flower girls.

Kaylee and Kylie were born when they were eighteen years old. They were both born on February 25th, 2012. Their parents got married on June 25th, 2016. Cody and Bailey are planning on being a doctor and a nurse at Massachusetts General Hospital, while Maya is planning on being a physical therapist in the same building, and Zack is planning on being a CEO in London's father company.

At the reception, Kaylee and Kylie ran over to their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girls said, hugging their Cody and Zack's legs.

Zack smiled as he picked up Kylie. "Hey baby girl."

Kylie smiled. "Hi!"

Zack smiled. "Did you want to ask me something?"

Kylie nodded. "Yeah! Are we staying with Grandma?"

Maya nodded as she looked at her daughter. "Yes, baby girl."

Kylie giggled, clapping her hands together. "Yay!"

Kaylee was in Cody's arms. "I'm excited for Grandmas!"

Bailey laughed. "I know baby. Grandma spoils you girls."

Kylie and Kaylee giggled. "Yeah, she does!"

Carey walked over. "My boys are married!" She looked at them. "They grow up so fast. Enjoy this moment with the girls, you blink, they'll be all grown up."

Bailey sighed. "That's what my Mom said. But, it is true."

Maya laughed. "My Mom cried when I got engaged. She knew I grew up too fast."

Carey laughed. "I'm sure. You are her only child and daughter."

Leigh hugged her daughter. "You look just as beautiful as me on my wedding day, sweetheart!"

Maya smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Cody put Kaylee down. "When did you get so heavy, missy?"

Kaylee giggled. "I don't know!" She looked at her father. "Mommy looks like me…"

Cody laughed. "You look like her, Princess."

Bailey smiled. "Good luck with these two when they are teenagers…"

Zack and Cody looked at each other. "We are in for sleepless nights?"

Zack groaned. "Great…"

Bailey and Maya laughed. "You'll be fine...Maybe."

Zack looked at his brother. "Dude, tell your wife to stop freaking me out!"

Maya laughed. "Shouldn't you tell me that too?"

Zack looked at his wife. "Yeah, babe...Will it get bad?"

Maya and Bailey spoke at the same time. "Yes."

The twins both groaned.

Kaylee, Cody and Bailey's daughter giggled. "Oh, okay!"

Their 4 year old daughter, had brown hair with blue eyes. While, Kylie had blonde hair and brown eyes.

Later that night, the two couples had gone to different hotels so they can have more privacy. Their daughters went home with Carey. She still lived at the Tipton Hotel, but was now living in a two bedroom suite and Arwin and her were now together, they have been together for 2 years.

Next September, the girls are starting kindergarten. They are very excited. But for now, they are still in preschool.

Zack knew he wanted the best for his daughter so he made sure she was in the best preschool.

Kaylee and Kylie are very close. They do everything together, not that they are cousins, but they live on the same very large land that has their very big mansion on. They both love playing hide and seek. They were both born the same day as well, just an hour apart. They were born February 25th, 2012, Kaylee was born first, then an hour later, Kylie arrived.

Zack and Maya named their daughter, Kylie Rose Martin and Cody and Bailey named their daughter, Kaylee Marie Martin.

Cody knew he wanted to name his daughter after him and Bailey, so he looked into how he wanted to spell her name. He hold Bailey he loved the spelling- Kaylee. Bailey happened to love the name too. For Zack and Maya, they decided on Kylie because they loved the name and it went well with Kaylee. They knew the girls would have a strong relationship. And they do.

Their mansions both have 10 bedrooms and 11 bathrooms, with a large kitchen, dining room, a large living room. The three rooms are connected together. They have a home office off the kitchen and a half bath also off the kitchen. They both have a family room in the basement, a bathroom down there as well. They have a playroom off the family room. Upstairs, they have 10 large bedrooms. The master bedroom is on the left, with it's own bathroom. Off to the right is the 9 bedrooms and the 9 other bathrooms. Kylie and Kaylee have the first bedrooms, but are on different sides. Their bedrooms have it's own bathroom.

Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya's mansion's both have a three car garage.

While, Cody and Bailey, Zack and Maya headed to the honeymoon suite, their children headed home to Boston with their grandmother, Carey.

Finally, Carey, Kaylee and Kylie reached Boston, headed to the Tipton Hotel to Carey's suite.

The two four year old girls got excited. "Grandma, we get to have ice cream?"

Carey laughed. "You two are just like your Dads."

Kylie giggled. "Is that a yes, Grandma?"

Carey smiled. "Huh, one night wouldn't hurt."

The girls giggled. "Yay!" They clapped their hands.

Esteban knocked on the door.

Carey smiled, "Hey, Esteban."

Esteban smiled. "I see you have the litter peoples."

Carey laughed. "I do." She looked at her granddaughters. "Girls, you want to come and say hi to Esteban?"

Kaylee and Kylie both got off the couch and walked over to him. "Hi!"

Esteban laughed. "Hi." He turned to Carey. "Your boys are married now, huh?"

Carey nodded. "They are to their high school sweethearts, Bailey and Maya."

Esteban put the ice cream down. "Nice! Congrats to the four of them!"

Carey smiled. "I'll let them know you said congratulations."

Esteban nodded. "Thank you."

The girls jumped into their ice cream.

Carey laughed. "I won't let your parents know about this, if you two don't tell them."

Kaylee giggled. "Really?"

Carey nodded. "Really."

Kylie nodded. "Okay!"

The next week went by fast as Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya enjoyed their week in Hawaii. They really needed the week of beautiful weather, no kids, no worrying about anything, and having fun with each other.

The newlyweds headed home to Boston, picked up their kids from Carey's and headed home.

When they got home, they both layed their daughters down for their naps.

Bailey looked at her husband. "I feel like we will have some crazy years with her…"

Cody laughed. "I think you just read my mind, Bails."

Next door, Maya looked at her husband. "Do you think we raised her right so far?"

Zack nodded. "I do. But, I have a feeling our lives will get ten times crazier in the next few years…"

Maya sighed, then laughed. "You're joking…" She saw the look on his face. "You're not joking?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope, I have a feeling…" He began laughing. "Got cha!"

Maya groaned. "Ugh! Zachary!" She slapped his shoulder. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Zack laughed. "Gonna have to catch me first!" He began to run downstairs.

Maya sighed. "You wake Kylie, I'll kill you!" She walked downstairs.

To be continued...

AN: Hi! New story...I had this idea for a few days and it finally came to me! I hope you enjoy it.

Read, review and favorite! :)

Next chapter should be here soon!


End file.
